Coming Home
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: It's at times like these that Dino knows Kyouya is the only one who can make him feel whole again. TYL!D18 An RP between Miyavilurver and I!


Hello, all! Here's yet another RP Miyavilurver and I wrote. This one was slightly more planned than Healing Kiss. We have a main RP that we're doing that is HUGE and EPIC and once its done, we're posting it here. But due to plot related issues, for the last 150 pages or so of our RP, we have been lacking D18. Severely. So we decided to quench our yaoi thirst and write this.

I was Hibari and Miyavilurver was Dino. Remember! This is an RP so please forgive the clunky format and POVs.

I hope you guys love reading this as much as we loved writing it. Please don't forget to review! We love reviews more than ANYTHING! 

* * *

><p>He's late.<p>

It popped up in Hibari's mind for a moment as he glanced to the night sky. He was kneeling on his back porch, drinking some tea in a black yukata. Hibird was sitting on his shoulder, gently dozing. Hibari didn't know exactly what time it was. All he knew was that the bronco was late. He usually didn't take so long to come home but Hibari didn't think of it too much. Perhaps he just had some paperwork to attend to back at the hotel. If that was the case, then this was normal. Hibari finished his tea and let out a soft breath, enjoying the night breeze for a bit before standing up and walking inside.

Dino's hands felt cold.

His forehead pressed against the window of his car, the cool surface absorbing the heat that was currently emanating from his body. Although the air conditioner was on low, everything felt like it was burning right now.

Except for his hands. Still damp after having been scrubbed raw, Dino's fingertips felt like icicles.

_His whip twisted against the other's neck, tightly, choking. A hiss. Dino's voice was a low deathly murmur. _

_A choked laugh—cold and mocking._

_The door opened slowly. _

_There was a rasped dying breath, followed by a child's scream. Terrified eyes stared at Dino's bloodied hands. _

_Guilt._

Dino closed his eyes and willed the images away. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't want to feel this unending guilt that was clawing at him. He didn't want to justify his actions. He just, didn't want.

All he wanted was to be home. He wanted to forget. He forced his mind to be blank, his face to reveal nothing. As the blonde got out of the car, he shook his head at Romario, ordering him to leave before he headed into his lover's house. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket.

As Hibari washed the cup he had used, he heard the car pull up. Hibird fluttered slightly before spreading its wings and taking flight. The small bird flew out the window and landed on Dino's shoulder. "Hibari! Hibari!" the little bird chirped as if to alert its master to the blonde's presence.

Hibari dried his hands and walked out of the kitchen. "You're late today." he said simply, watching him for a moment. That's when he smelled it. However faint, there was a scent that Hibari could always catch. Blood.

Dino's eyes were shadowed slightly by his long fringe as he shrugged noncommittally. "I had work to do." he murmured lowly, before glancing up at the other with a bit of an inviting smile.

Hibari walked over and Hibird fluttered off to his perch in a different part of the house. The prefect placed a hand on the other's cheek and leaned forward, close, taking a deep breath of the fusion of Dino and blood. "You seem troubled." he said softly. "Let me ease your tension." Hibari leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of Dino's lips.

Dino's eyes flashed for a split second, but his lips were turning upwards then, a low agreeable noise escaping from his throat. "Let's go to your room." Dino murmured, leaning his cheek further into his lover's hand. His own hands finally escaped the confines of his jacket then, and moved to pull the other closer by his waist. He pressed his lips against the other's mouth, feeling its warmth spread through him. Dino pressed himself insistently forward into that heat.

Hibari rested his hands against Dino's chest, kissing him as he was pulled closer. He let the kiss last for a couple seconds before he pulled away. He reached back and grabbed the other's hands, forcing him to let go before he looked straight into Dino's eyes. He curled his finger twice.

_Come._

Hibari then turned around and headed down the hallway to his room, glancing back to see if Dino was following.

There was a tension inside Dino's chest at this moment that was both tightening and loosening. His feet moved on their own accord, following the other into his room. The minute they were inside, Dino's hand latched onto the other's wrist, his grip firm, his eyes heated. As the door slammed closed behind them, the blonde pulled his lover towards him and pressed him against the wall, pinning his wrist over the other's head.

Dino's lips once again pressed against his lover's mouth, eyes closed and heart thundering slowly.

Hibari frowned slightly when Dino pinned him up against the wall but he seemed willing to tolerate it tonight. Just a little bit. Hibari kissed the blonde in return, clenching his fists for a moment before he bit at his lip as he began to get a bit irritated. He wrenched his hands free and shoved Dino back onto the bed. Hibari walked over and stood in front of him before he undid his yukata, letting it slide down his slender frame until it landed on the floor at his feet.

Dino's eyes stared hungrily up at his lover's bared body, tilting his head back a bit as if to fully appreciate the treat displayed in front of him. "Come here, Kyouya." Dino murmured, low and seductive. Wanting. His hands reached to loosen his tie as he licked his lips.

Hibari smirked a bit, his eyes half lidded and seduction oozing from his aura as he sauntered over to his blonde lover. He placed a knee between the other's legs and grabbed Dino's tie, slipping it off and rubbing his cheek with the slick fabric. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Dino groaned softly. His hands slid over the other's skin, his bare waist, the contours of his back. His hips shifted slightly against the pressure of Kyouya's knee, enjoying the friction it created. "I want you." Dino murmured softly into the room, his voice rough with a need he couldn't fully explain. Didn't want to.

"I know." was Hibari's only response. He dropped the tie and placed his hands against the other's shoulders, pushing him flat on the bed. He kissed the blonde deeply as he, with experienced fingers, unbuttoned the other's shirt. His fingertips ghosted down the other's chest and stomach before reaching his belt which he began to undo as well.

Dino let the other do his work, instead continuing to admire the other with his hands and eyes. This would never get old, Dino thought as his hands traveled over familiar paths, his thumbs rubbing at his lover's sensitive spots. He could see Kyouya's hardening member begging to be attended and this sent a jolt yearning through Dino, making him ache and moan lowly. Impatient, Dino pushed Kyouya's body forward then, stopping him from fully discarding Dino's undone clothes. His hands nudged the other closer until Dino's mouth was able to wrap around his lover's member. He gripped tightly at his lover's thighs as he took him in deeply.

Hibari allowed the other to move him. He held back a gasp as Dino's mouth engulfed his member. He gritted his teeth and entangled his fingers in the blonde locks. The deeper it went in, the harder it was to maintain his composure. Hibari let out a soft sound as shivers of pleasure danced up his spine.

"Mmm.."Dino's mouth allowed the other deeper and deeper, enjoying the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth. His tongue licked at the underside of the warm member as it trailed a path all the way up to the tip before swirling once over the reddened, leaking head and taking him in once more.

"Haa..." Hibari breaths quickened as he got closer and closer to his climax. He gripped the other's hair and tugged, knowing that the blonde had to know how close he was. They knew each other's bodies so well by now.

Dino could feel his lover's body ready for release. There was a faint tremor rolling under his muscles as his thighs tensed and his breath hitched. Dino felt his heartbeat knock loudly at his chest as his own body warmed. His hands tightened their grip on the other's skin, almost bruising as he nudged the other's hips to rock forward, slow, deep, and deliberate. Dino's eyes stared straight up to his lover's face, his gaze simmering with intensity as well as something else.

_Come, Kyouya._

Hibari's gaze locked with the blonde's and was slightly ashamed to admit that he came right there on the spot. But the intensity in the other's eyes was something he'd never seen before. And gods above, did he love it. Hibari let out a moan as he finished in Dino's mouth, his fingers gripping tightly at the silky blonde hair.

After he finished, he pulled Dino's head back and laid flat on the bed. He spread his legs and held out his hand for his lover to assume his rightful spot.

Dino licked his lips clean as he sat up and turned to face his lover. His eyes softened at the sight his lover made and he couldn't resist taking the offered hand, tugging to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on top of it, before moving to straddle the other. Dino shrugged off the unbuttoned shirt, letting it fall to the side as he leaned in to kiss Kyouya.

Hibari pressed his hands against the muscled chest of the blonde as he kissed him back. His fingers traced the dips and contours of the other's firm body before they curled around Dino's belt, finally pulling it off and unbuttoning the pants. His long slender fingers slipped in and began rubbing and stroking Dino in exactly the right way.

"Ahn.." Dino swallowed harshly as Kyouya's fingers began to mercilessly stroke him. The heat of the other's hand, the tightness of his grip, it sent Dino's mind into a blank state of bliss that had him rocking blindly as he leaned over his lover, his hands clutching at the sheets beneath him. "Mmm, Kyouya…" Dino murmured softly as he continued kissing his lover' mouth, his cheeks, every part of the other's skin. His teeth gnawed slightly at the lobes of the other's ears, slowly trailing down to his neck. Dino licked at the pale skin there, feeling it pulse underneath him.

_His whip tightened harshly on the other's neck._

"_Tell me why." Dino's harsh cold voice rang out through the room as he glared down at the man that had betrayed his family, his actions causing countless unnecessary deaths. _

_A choked laugh was his only answer._

Dino's hands tightened harshly on the sheets as the memory resurfaced. His body tensed slightly as he willed the images away, hiding his face on the other's—beautiful, unblemished—neck as his hips thrust forward into Kyouya's grip.

Ah. It was then that Hibari realized what was so different about his lover that night. The scent of blood. The intensity. The strength in which Dino clung close to him. "Hmm... So weak..." he whispered gently into his lover's ear. The grip on the other's member strengthened as he wrapped his other arm around the blonde's back. A single finger ran up his spine before Hibari held his lover tightly.

"Don't worry." Hibari purred softly, "I'm here. I'll hold you."

Dino almost came undone by those words, and he breathed shakily for a second as the guilt that had been weighing him down resurfaced for that one moment. Dino buried his face further into the other's neck, his fingers clawing at the sheets as his body was overcome with anger and despair. Frustration seeped into his next kiss, his eyes smoldering as he melded their mouths and tongues together.

Here, in his lover's arms, in his lover's hands, Dino allowed himself to dissolve both in mind and body.

Hibari kissed him deeply, running his tongue against the other's while his hand continued. He kept going for a little while before he slipped his hand out. He grabbed his lover's shoulders and moved Dino onto his back before removing the other's pants completely. He reached back and began to prepare himself as he kissed Dino once more before spreading slow and deliberate kisses down his neck.

"Ah…" Dino's throat gasped out a noise of disappointment as the heat of his lover's hand left him. But he allowed himself to be pushed back down again, breathing a sigh of relief as his member was finally fully freed from the restrains of his clothes. Dino moaned once more, softly, as he felt Kyouya's warm lips press against his skin slowly. His left hand rose to caress his lover's cheek while his right slid over Kyouya's busy arm, down to his hand, and moved to join the other's fingers.

"Kyouya, I love you." Dino murmured and slipped a finger of his own deep inside his lover right then.

"I know..." Hibari sighed softly as the finger joined his own inside of him. He pressed back on them, giving a small moan. After a little while, he removed the fingers from him and positioned himself over Dino's erect member. He braced his hands on his lover's stomach and pushed himself down with a soft gasp.

"Ah..!" Dino's face flushed darkly as Kyouya's body, his heat, enveloped his member. The pressure felt so tight, so good. Dino threw his head back as he felt the other lower himself more, and his own hips twitched upward in response. "Kyouya…" the blonde gasped needily.

Hibari sat all the way down on top of the other's member, shivering at how deep it was. His cheeks were also flushed as he looked down at his lover's face. His hips started to rock and move, enjoying the friction that resulted.

Dino groaned deeply as he felt his lover begin to move. His hands reached to hold the other's waist, the motion steadying and possessive as he pulled the other closer to him, enjoying the and friction of their rhythmic movements.

_So hot, I can't…_ Dino's breath struggled against his lungs as the intensity of this, of them, overwhelmed him. "Want…" he murmured out loud, the words both whining and demanding.

Hibari panted and his hands slid up the other's chest to his shoulders, the younger of the two leaning down and kissing the blonde deeply. Though his hips never stopped. "If you want it, take it..." he murmured softly, his fingers caressing Dino's cheek sweetly.

Dino's nails dug into his lover's skin at those words, and he dragged the other down then, thrusting into him deeply. "Kyou…ya..!" The blonde panted through their kiss, his tongue reaching to lick the other's mouth. They kissed deeply, wetly. Dino couldn't get enough of Kyouya. _More…_

Hibari moaned and met Dino's tongue with his own. His hips moved along with the blonde's, and he panted as pleasure made his body tingle. "D...Dino..." he murmured against the other's lips, his fingers gripping at his lover's shoulders.

"Kyouya, Kyouya…" Dino murmured once more, a mindless driven mantra that was accompanied by a searing kiss. Dino's hands slid from his lover's hips to wrap tightly around the other's torso, pulling him even closer. The movement left a bright red path over the pale skin as the blonde's nails racked over his lover's body.

"Hah…" Dino's body trembled slightly as he gasped, his heels digging urgently into the sheets as his hips began to recklessly, insistently thrust upwards. The heat, the pleasure, it was beginning to be too much for the blonde. He could feel his vision clouding, his body begging for release.

As Hibari was pulled even closer, his hands moved from Dino's shoulders to around his neck. With his body pinned to the blonde's he couldn't move much. But he didn't really need to. He panted and moaned as his lover pounded into him. The movements caused his own erection to rub against Dino's belly. Hibari didn't last long. He let out a soft cry as he came in between the both of them.

Dino's hold on the other tightened the more he pounded into his lover. His movements were erratic, helpless. And when he felt his lover come undone above, the tightening heat and friction caused by Kyouya's trembling release, Dino cried sharply as he himself came hard then, spilling inside his lover as he clutched tightly to the last thing that was keeping him whole.

Hibari shivered as Dino came inside of him, like he knew he would. He leaned his head up, then, and touched the blonde's cheek. He didn't say anything for a while. He merely watched the other's expression, looked at the other's face, before his lips widened in a small smirk. "All done?"

Dino huffed slightly, half-heartedly glaring up at his lover as he tried to regain his breath. His grip, which had loosened its hold on the other after having climaxed, now tightened again so as to force his lover to lie back down in his arms. "Quiet." he told him, a petulant murmur without bite.

Hibari's smirk widened a bit as the other pulled him closer. His arms wrapped around Dino's shoulders and his fingers caressed the blonde locks from behind. He held him close in a gentle hold, almost cradling the other. He pressed his lips against the other's temple and kept still, not really wanting to move either.

He wondered for a moment what Dino would do without him.

But the more the thought about it, the more impossible it seemed to become. Even he couldn't imagine a life without Dino. And to be perfectly honest, he didn't want one.

Dino let his eyes close then as he focused on the sound and feel of his lover's heartbeat thumping in beat with his own. He felt hot, sweaty and spent, but he didn't want to move from his spot, from his warmth.

Here, in this place, with this person, Dino remembered that everything he did was so he could come back to his lover in one piece. To protect his family. To keep them all safe.

As Dino buried his face at the crook of the other's neck and breathed in his lover's scent Dino knew, remembered really, that this was the place that he would forever return to, and nothing would ever stop him.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
